<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snakewhisper's Curse by FanFictionEngineer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24511675">Snakewhisper's Curse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFictionEngineer/pseuds/FanFictionEngineer'>FanFictionEngineer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Arc One: The Rising Prophecies [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warriors - Erin Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beta Read, Doesn't include the Vision of Shadows OR The Broken Code, F/M, Gen, Has some adult themes, Set several leaders after the Great Battle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:15:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24511675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFictionEngineer/pseuds/FanFictionEngineer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Snakekit feels like she doesn’t belong in a clan that places importance on battle, blood, loyalty, and purity of lineage. But when a sign from StarClan states that she is to be a medicine cat, she believes she has found her place and has the chance to prove herself. But not all is well. Dark secrets lurk in the shadows and an unlikely enemy desires revenge as, now Snakepaw, learns of a new prophecy that will affect the lake forever.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Arc One: The Rising Prophecies [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This fanfic work will have many OC with mentions to cannon characters.<br/>There will be some adult themes in which will be mentioned in the beginning notes.<br/>This follows the series up to the last book for Omen of the Stars and doesn't the Vision of Shadow OR The Broken Code Arcs.<br/>This fic is beta by: beta-reader-bean</p><p>Warning: Minor themes of sexual content</p><p>JUNE 14, 2020 - Minor edits to some grammar and wording</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun was low in the sky, it's light shining through the branches of the pine trees, creating long dark shadows on the ground. The sharp dying rays of light would have most warriors returning to camp and preparing to go to sleep in their respective dens. It would tell the lone sentry to prepare for the long night ahead. The medicine cat would do their nightly rounds with the leader of each respective clan making their final announcements.</p><p>But as the black she-cat stalked silently, paying mind to the dried pine needles underneath her paws as she eyed the squirrel cracking the pine cone for the seeds inside to eat, this was the best time of day. No longer was it day, with the sun shining its Greenleaf strong light and not quite night when StarClan came out to watch over the Clans.</p><p>Placing one paw after another until she was within striking distance of the squirrel, she sprang. It let out a squeal as she pounced on it, using her two front forepaws to hold it steady on the ground as she delivered the killing bite. Satisfied with her catch, she let the smell of squirrel filled her nostrils as she prepared to take a bite.</p><p>A loud amused purr came from the nearby shore where the lake gently lapped at the sand. The she-cat stood up straight, her head swilling around until her gray eyes met amused green. The she-cat felt like she lost her breath as she continued to stare. The tom’s fur looked like golden honey in the fading sunset light, his green eyes seem to shine so brightly, as if with all the colored strength that Greenleaf had. </p><p>He blinked, before asking, “Won’t you come closer and chat with an old friend Ravenpaw, or should I say, <em>Ravenwing</em>?”</p><p>Ravenwing blinked before purring in amusement as she made her to the border, warmth spreading in her body from nose to tail-tip.</p><p>“It’s good to see you again Hawkwing,” she mewed as she gently touched noses with the tom. “And you right, I finally passed my assessment.”</p><p>“I’m sure ShadowClan is proud to have you as its newest member,” purred Hawkwing, his eyes glowed with happiness. But Ravenwing couldn’t stop the bloom of coldness that panged her chest.</p><p>“Ravenwing?” Hawking asked, seeing the change in her mode. “It’s all good, right? ShadowClan is treating you right, isn't it?</p><p>Ravenwing was silent, her mind drifting back to the memories of her warrior ceremony. Her breathes became shallow and her vision blurring as she remembered the pride and happiness she felt at finally becoming a warrior after two failed assessments turned to stunned shock and grief when-</p><p>“Lay down and take steady breathes,” Hawkwing said, his voice solemn, as he used his paws to feel her breathing and heartbeat. Ravenwing couldn’t stop from letting out a huffing laugh. Hawkwing truly sounded like an experienced medicine cat now.</p><p>“I’m fine,” she croaked. “Just lost in memories.”</p><p>“Memories hold joy, laughter, and love. But they can also hold misery and pain. They aren’t supposed to paralyze you,” murmured Hawkwing, his voice gentle.</p><p>Ravenwing closed her eyes and she took deep and slow breaths, the warmth from Hawkwing’s paws on her pelt seemed to spread. Satisfied that her breathing was stable, Ravenwing felt Hawkwing press his pelt into hers. The smell of the tangy sap from the leafy tree that made up part of ThunderClan’s territory mixed in with the strong smell of herbs filled Ravenwing’s nose and she felt her leaning closer to Hawkwing.</p><p>“Barksong would be proud,” she murmured and she felt Hawkwing stiffen. Barksong had been ThunderClan’s medicine cat who not only mentored Hawkwing but had also acted as a surrogate parent in place of his mother, Sandflight, who had refused to rejoin the Clan.</p><p>“Sorry,” apologized Ravenwing as she pressed herself more into Hawkwing’s pelt.</p><p>“Don’t be,” murmured Hawkwing. “I hope he is proud of me and sees what I can do from StarClan.”</p><p>Ravenwing opened an eye to take a glance at Hawkwing, who was staring at his paws, grief, and sorrow clouding his eyes. Ravenwing closed her eye, as she remembered how distraught Hawkwing had been when he was unable to save his mentor’s life, who had passed away from an unknown illness, despite Hawkwing’s best attempts to cure him. That was the only time she had probably seen the softer side of Briarfang, his sister and littermate, in public.</p><p>Ravenwing felt content to lay there, with Hawkwing beside her as the sun finally set and a cool night breeze gently blew over them.  Ravenwing smelled prey scents mixed with the smell of trees, flowers, and water. She almost wished those moments like this could last forever. Peaceful and quiet, with no worries or fears, no responsibilities either.</p><p>“I should be getting back,” whispered Hawkwing, nudging Ravenwing. “I was only going for a walk and I’ve been away from camp too long.”</p><p> Ravenwing let out a hum but made no move to get up, neither did Hawkwing.</p><p>“I should get up too, Gorsepad’s been pestering to see me in the medicine cat den for a checkup,” Ravenwing replied.</p><p>“You’re not ill are you?” blurted Hawkwing as she felt him sniff the back of her neck. The deep huffing ruffled her fur, exposing the skin beneath. Ravenwing puffed her fur as she let out a purr of amusement as she shoved Hawkwing’s head away.</p><p>“No, I’m not ill. It’s just something Gorsepad always does every few quarter moons. To make sure every cat is all right,” Ravenwing stood up and shook her pelt.</p><p>“Are you sure?” Hawkwing asked. “Perhaps I should drop by again with some herbs, just to be safe.”</p><p>Ravenwing rolled her eyes as she smiled. “I’m pretty sure Gorsepad would rake your ears, she hasn’t been a medicine cat through almost two leaderships for nothing. But thank you Hawkwing, keep the herbs for your clan-mates. “</p><p>Hawkwing still looked uneasy and looked like he was going to argue further when-</p><p>“Ravenwing? Ravenwing, where are you?” called a voice that made Ravenwing’s fur bristled.</p><p><em>Oh StarClan</em>, Ravenwing thought in dismay as she quickly licked her pelt to rid of the scent of Hawkwing, who did the same. <em>Why did he have to come?</em></p><p>“Ravenwing, there you are-“the voice strolled into view before stopping, staring at Hawkwing. The tom’s black pelt made him nearly impossible to see in the shadows, but his yellow eyes seem to burn as they flickered between Ravenwing and Hawkwing.</p><p>Ravenwing’s felt her heart sink as the black tom raced over, stopping in front of Hawkwing with his fur bristling and teeth bared.</p><p>“You! ThunderClan trespasser! How dare you!” he snarled, fury in his yellow eyes made them blaze like two twin suns. Ravenwing glanced at Hawkwing, whose own fur was bristling.</p><p>“Wait Croweye!” Ravenwing cried, placing herself in front of the two bristling toms. “This is Hawkwing, a medicine cat. He came because he was-“</p><p>“And what would he ask of you? A lowly warrior?” Croweye hissed, and Ravenwing flinched. She had only been made warrior half a moon ago. Compare her to the other warriors of ShadowClan; she was of low rank.</p><p>“I happen to be walking by since the weather was so nice,” Hawkwing mewed coolly. “I happen to spot Raven<strong><em>wing</em></strong> hunting and decided not to bother her. She had caught a squirrel before she seemed to seize and collapse. I investigated to make sure she was alright.”</p><p>“What mousebrain nonsense,” snarled Croweye, as he shouldered past Ravenwing till he was eye to eye with Hawkwing. “Why should you care?”</p><p>Ravenwing held her breath. It was obvious Croweye was trying to rile Hawkwing up; trying to get him to make a mistake or say something incriminating. A shudder passed through her as an icy thought came to her; had Croweye found a way to eavesdrop on the conversation when Lizardstar came to ShadowClan two moons ago?</p><p> Hawkwing held his gaze steady with the furious tom as he replied, “She may be from another Clan but I am a medicine cat. It is part of our code to care.”</p><p>Croweye looked like he was going to spit before whipping his head to Ravenwing who couldn’t stop from flinching. Ravenwing didn’t miss the smug flicker in Croweye’s eyes nor the way Hawkwing narrowed his eyes at Croweye.</p><p>“You,” he hissed. “Back to camp, we shall discuss this with Hickorystar.”</p><p>Ravenwing felt her heart sink. Hickorystar was already displeased with her from the meeting with Lizardstar and her extended apprenticeship. This would only solidify his disappointment and even maybe, make him rethink his decision to allow Ravenwing to stay in the Clan.</p><p>Ravenwing dipped her head slowly, a numbness that seemed to slowly spread throughout her pelt as she murmured a, “Yes Croweye.”</p><p>Her eyes meet Hawkwing and she could almost see the pain and worry in his eyes. Croweye snarled and shoved Ravenwing in the direction of the camp.</p><p>‘Go on!” He spat. “Move! Some of us actually do our weight.”</p><p>Muttering a respectable (she hoped her tone was respectable) “Yes Croweye”, she padded towards camp, picking up her squirrel along the way. There was no need to have more trouble come her way without getting in trouble for wasting prey.</p><p> “Croweye,” Hawking called, an authority in his tone that made Ravenwing pause and stop to look over her shoulder.</p><p>“You might think what you’re doing is right, but it isn’t,” Hawkwing stated. “No respectable cat would ever act as you do.”</p><p>“I am the deputy of ShadowClan and its possible leader,” Croweye hissed. “I decide what is good and right for my clan-mates. Much more than some half-breed outsider who pretends to be a medicine cat.”</p><p>“You were born and raised outside of the Clan and away from StarClan’s wisdom,” continued Croweye, a sneer in his voice. “You were already old enough to be a warrior when your deserter of a mother came back with you and your sister.”</p><p>Ravenwing could only stare at her former mentor in horror as she dropped the squirrel. Hawkwing was bristling, his teeth bared in a snarl. Ravenwing raced back to the toms before a fight broke out when Hawkwing replied, all the cold of leaf-bare in his voice.</p><p>“All Clan cats are equal in the eyes of StarClan,” Hawkwing mewed, “It is StarClan’s will that allows some cats to come to power, and it’s also their will to remove cats from power. Do not think your succession to power is secured Croweye. Gorsepad told me of her visions.”</p><p>Croweye flinched as if stricken by a warrior blow, his eyes wide and his mouth open though no words came out. Ravenwing stared at Hawkwing aghast as Croweye attempted to come up with a retort.</p><p>Before Croweye could regain his composure, Ravenwing shoved herself in-between the two toms, shoving Hawkwing roughly in the direction of the border and threw him a look, hoping that he would understand.</p><p>“Though it is noble of you Hawkwing to work so hard and I thank you for helping me when I was seizing,” Ravenwing said, trying to keep her voice steady and not to trip on any of the words. “It is late. And you should go back to your Clan, I’m sure they are getting worried.”</p><p>Hawkwing hesitated before he nodded, “Yes, you are right Ravenwing. It is late, so I must be returning to my Clan.”</p><p>Hawkwing’s eyes turned harsh as he glared at Croweye, “Gorsepad and I have much to talk about at the half-moon meeting it seems.”</p><p>Ravenwing felt both relief and fear flood every part of her body but tried not to show it as she felt Croweye’s searing gaze on her, looking for some clue to something he knew alone.</p><p>“We will escort you to the borders and ensure that you are off our territory,” Croweye growled, the anger making Ravenwing’s fur prick uneasily.</p><p>Hawkwing didn’t say anything as he turned around and walked along the border, with Ravenwing and Croweye a few paw-steps behind him. When Hawkwing continued walking along and stepped onto SkyClan’s part of the shore, did Croweye and Ravenwing stop but continued to watch Hawkwing.</p><p>Ravenwing flickered her gaze from Hawkwing to Croweye and back, trying to track both toms. Croweye was glaring at Hawkwing, his gaze never once leaving the tom, as he continued along the shore until he reached ThunderClan’s shore. Ravenwing hoped that he wouldn’t turn around and keep walking, another part of her hope that he would.</p><p>But Hawkwing didn’t turn around and disappeared from sight into the trees, heading towards ThunderClan’s camp and towards safety. Croweye snorted as he gave Ravenwing a dark look before turning around and strutted away. Ravenwing knew, with no doubt that he was going straight to Hickorystar to report this, but at that moment she didn’t care.</p><p>So much has happened that Ravenwing felt as if she had no control over her life. Like an ant that was caught in a storm, all she could was follow the flow of the storm and hoped she survived. </p><p><em>StarClan,</em> Ravenwing prayed as she turn her eyes to the now appearing stars that represented the Clans ancestors. <em>Please watch over Hawkwing. Give him protection from Croweye. Let him live a strong and fulfilling life as a ThunderClan medicine cat.</em></p><p>Croweye yowled and Ravenwing ran after him, hoping her prayer reached the now appearing stars above her.</p>
<hr/><p>“Hickorystar won’t banish you,” Gorsepad stated, her voice steady as she examined Ravenwing back.</p><p>Ravenwing didn’t share the medicine cat’s optimism and continued to stare at her paws.</p><p>She had been right. The moment they had gotten back to camp, Croweye had yowled for Hickorystar. Croweye looked ready to tell everyone of what had happened at the border when Hickorystar had ordered both Croweye and Gorsepad into his den.</p><p>No cat went into their dens but whispered and stared, some with hostility, at Ravenwing. All Ravenwing wanted was to disappear. But at least she hadn’t been alone. Ratnose, a solid black she-cat with yellow eyes, who had been on guard duty sat beside Ravenwing, resting her tail resting gently on Ravenwing’s back in an act of reassurance.</p><p>It was almost moon-high when a shriek of rage came from the leader’s den, making all the cats in the clearing spring to the paws, fur and tails bristling.</p><p>“You cannot do this!” yowled Croweye. “I have served you for countless seasons, and this is how you repay me!”</p><p>“When you are my deputy, you represent the whole Clan, and act on behalf of the Clan and not yourself!” snarled Hickorystar. “How can I trust a cat who acts in their own self-interest to lead my Clan when I am gone!?” </p><p>There was more snarling, but this time quieter, so that the words wouldn’t reach the eavesdropping cats outside the den.</p><p>Croweye ran out of the den, his yellow eyes burning with anger and anguish. Ravenwing thought, for a moment, as he had run past her, he had glared at her with more fury than she had thought possible.</p><p>Hickorystar padded out of the den, his amber eyes taking in his shocked warriors before he leaped to the hazel branch, where he would make and hold meetings from.</p><p>“ShadowClan,” he began, his eyes looking over the cats before stopping on Ravenwing. Ravenwing felt herself shrink over her leader’s steady gaze.</p><p>“I know that what had just happened is sudden and makes no sense-“ he continued before cats began to interrupt him.</p><p>“What has happened?”</p><p>“What did Ravenwing do?”</p><p>“Have you banished Croweye? He is your deputy!”</p><p>Hickorystar yowled, his cry echoing into the night and the clan fell into an uneasy silence. Several cats glanced at one another and murmured to themselves but none dared to voice their questions again. Hickorystar regarded the warriors and seem to be satisfied that they would remain silent so continued.</p><p>“As I was saying,” Hickorystar started again. “What you have heard right now makes no sense, but some things had been brought to my attention by Gorsepad.”</p><p>Sitting like a stone underneath the Leader’s Branch, was Gorsepad. Her orange eyes giving away no emotion and if she hadn’t been breathing, Ravenwing would have thought she died upright.</p><p>“Croweye has abused his position of deputy, and has also abused his power of being a mentor to Ravenwing.” This caused the mutters to rise in volume before the cats fell silent again under Hickorystar’s amber gaze.</p><p>Ravenwing felt as if the breath had been knocked out of her and she turned her head to meet Gorsepad’s gaze, which was soft with sympathy.</p><p><em>She knows</em>, Ravenwing thought suddenly as her vision swam. <em>Gorsepad knows what has happened when I was under Croweye’s mentorship. She probably also knows what happened at the border tonight too.</em></p><p>“Based on what I have heard and Croweye’s defense, I have made the decision to remove Croweye from the position of deputy.”</p><p>Silence greeted the announcement and Ravenwing heard an owl hoot in the distance. Croweye…..was no longer deputy? Ravenwing had to lie down, the world around her seeming to spin. No wonder he had glared at her, he was blaming her for his demotion.</p><p>“This was a long time coming,” Hickorystar said. “But what happened tonight at the border shows that Croweye is not the right cat to be my deputy or to lead my Clan. Therefore…”</p><p>Here Hickorystar paused as he gazed up at StarClan, which shone brightly above. When he spoke, his voice was steady and rang in the air.</p><p>“StarClan, Croweye has served his Clan for countless seasons and we thank him. But he is no longer the cat that ShadowClan needs or deserves. It is time for a new deputy. As per our tradition, I shall name a new deputy now, since it is moon high.”</p><p>“I say these words before StarClan, that the spirits of our Warrior ancestors may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of ShadowClan is…”</p><p>Hickorystar paused and a look of anguish passed over his face and Ravenwing could not blame him. Hickorystar and Croweye had been mentored by the same cat and had developed a strong friendship as a result, so making a decision like this must have been painful. But the moment was over and Hickorystar seem to ready himself as he finished.</p><p>“The new deputy of ShadowClan will be Frogleap!” Hickorystar announced.</p><p>All the cats turned their gaze to Frogleap, whose whiskers twitched at being the sudden center of attention. Frogleap walked until she stood beside Gorsepad, her strong muscles shifting under her striped tabby coat, the moonlight making her gray fur look silver.</p><p>“ShadowClan,” she began. “I never thought I would ever be your deputy but I am honored. I swear under StarClan’s guiding light, I will do all I can to be the deputy you honor and trust and I hope I do what I can to deserve it.”</p><p>“Frogleap!” yowled Weaselscar, his green eyes glowing with pride. Ravenwing couldn’t help but twitch her whiskers in amusement. It was no secret that Weaselscar had feelings for Frogleap and had been padding after her since Ravenwing began her apprenticeship.</p><p>“Frogleap! Frogleap! Frogleap!” yowled the cats. It was obvious that Frogleap was a good choice. Even when she had been taken by Twolegs, she had remained true to the Code and to her honor as a ShadowClan warrior and had escaped. She had made the difficult journey that took two moons to get back to the lake territory with her ears notched by the Twoleg as a marker of some kind and worked hard to make up for the missing time.</p><p>“This meeting is over. Warriors to your dens. Ratnose,” Hickorystar turned so he gazed down on Ratnose, “You’re on guard duty for the rest of the night.”</p><p>Ratnose nodded before gently nudging Ravenwing to her paws. She padded towards Frogleap, giving her a quiet ‘congratulations’ before taking her place in the center of camp.</p><p>“Come with me Ravenwing,” Gorsepad said, suddenly appearing by her side, making Ravenwing jump. Something almost akin to humor flickered in her eyes before becoming a steady gaze.</p><p>“We still have to do your checkup so you might as well sleep in the medicine cat den for the rest of the night so I can do it at sunrise.”</p><p>Ravenwing didn’t argue, exhausting making her eyelids droop before she let out a large yawn and followed Gorsepad like an obedient kit.</p><p><em>And here we are now</em>, Ravenwing thought glumly. As promised, Gorsepad had raised her at sunrise, just as the dawn patrol was getting ready to leave. Gorsepad was going over what she would be looking for and asking simple questions like, how often do you drink water, when Hickorystar had popped his head into the den and asked to see Ravenwing when the check-up was done.</p><p>“Are you sure?” asked Ravenwing, her voice dull. “I made him have to demote Croweye, his oldest friend, and to choose another warrior to take his place. And so soon after the Gathering had happened. What will the other Clans think when Frogleap is seen with the other deputies and Croweye is still alive? There could be a scandal.”</p><p>Gorsepad was done examining Ravenwing’s back and rolled her over so she could examine her side now. “True, there will be talk but Hickorystar could see that the pressure of being deputy was getting to Croweye before now. Any cat can be a warrior. Some can be a medicine cat. Few can be deputy and even fewer, leaders.”</p><p>Ravenwing was rolled so that Gorsepad could examine her other side, as she went over Gorsepad’s words. Croweye seems to have made the patrol and hunting patrols efficiently and effectively. Cats did complain but there would always be complaints from moss bedding to fresh-kill. Not once did Croweye seem bothered but then again, what did Ravenwing know about being a deputy?</p><p>“Ouch!’ Ravenwing cried. She had been rolled onto her back and Gosepad was now examining her belly and had put a great deal of pressure on her middle.</p><p>Gorsepad frowned, “I didn’t even put that much force onto your stomach. Have you eaten something you shouldn’t have?”</p><p>Ravenwing shook her head and she rolled onto her side, curling around her now aching stomach.</p><p>Gorsepad seem to be deep in thought before asking a round of odd questions.</p><p>“Have you jumped and went flat onto your stomach?”</p><p>Ravenwing shook her head, regarding Gorsepad with a look. Did she think she was some kind of SkyClan cat?</p><p>“Have you drunk any odd-tasting water?”</p><p>Another shake.</p><p>“Have you done anything that could have pulled muscles? Running too hard for example?”</p><p>Another shake.</p><p>Gorsepad regarded her for a heartbeat before slowly replying, “Have you engaged in any kit-making acts with a tom from this Clan or any other?”</p><p>Ravenwing stared at Gorsepad in shock. Did she think she had done what? With who, Croweye?</p><p>Ravenwing felt her stomach protest at the thought, she didn’t need that image in her head and was about to say no when she paused. She hadn’t done anything like that with Croweye or any tom in ShadowClan but…..</p><p>Ravenwing felt her stomach and heart clench. Back then….hadn’t Croweye….?</p><p>Ravenwing rushed out of the den and straight to the dirtplace where leftovers from the squirrel came out, Gorsepad already at her side, gently rubbing her back with her tail.</p><p>“I see,” Gorsepad said, her orange eyes dull. “I think we need to talk to Hickorystar.”</p><p>Ravenwing shook her head back and forth as she tried to stop shaking. But Gorsepad wouldn’t take her ‘no’ as an answer and nudged Ravenwing towards the Leader’s den.</p><p>Ravenwing felt her as if she was made from stone, yet everything hurt, and her ears buzzed as if filled with bees as Gorsepad gently guided her towards Hickorystar’s den. She didn’t even remember the walk or what Gorsepad told Hickorystar but slowly came to when Gorsepad began to nudge her constantly to get her attention.</p><p>“Gorsepad tells me she believes you might be expecting kits,” Hickorystar’s tone was flat and his eyes were dull. Ravenwing nodded, she had come to that conclusion as well.</p><p>“Do you know who the father is?” Hickorystar prompted but Ravenwing could see he didn’t want to hear the answer. Gorsepad looked at Ravenwing with sympathy and Ravenwing felt the urge to rake her claws over those judging orange eyes.</p><p>“I believe so,” Ravenwing rasped. Oh, how she wanted to be anywhere but here. Out in the forest, by the lake, even in Twolegplace. Anywhere but here, with anyone but her leader and medicine cat. Kind green eyes and golden brown fur scented with herbs filled her mind as she closed her eyes.</p><p>She might have spent time with Hawkwing but it wasn’t possible he was the father. That left only one cat, only one.</p><p>“Croweye is the father,” she rasped and Hickorystar looked like he was going to collapse as Gorsepad sat beside Ravenwing, pressing her side into Ravenwing, as if trying to reassure her. But Ravenwing took no notice of either of them.</p><p>She longed for nightfall, so that she could escape. Away from camp, away from ShadowClan. Any from the Clans, and towards the only cat that truly understood her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Liked it? Take a moment to leave a kudo<br/>Feedback/criticism/enjoyed it? Take a minute for a comment.<br/>Thanks for reading, see you in the next chapter</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Beginning Allegiances</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And here is the allegiance. I actually had fun with some of the names and appearances. I did have to pause at times and think if it was physically possible for some combinations to exist so that's why there are some repeating fur colors.<br/>And I tried to avoid having blue eyes, as is the norm for cannon warriors.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>SHADOWCLAN</strong>
</p><p><strong>Leader</strong>: Hickorystar – long-haired solid dark brown tom with amber eyes.</p><p><strong>Deputy: </strong>Frogleap – striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes, has notched ears.</p><p><strong>Medicine Cat:  </strong>Gorsepad – light brown/red tabby with white paws and face, has orange eyes</p><p>
  <strong>Warriors: (toms and she-cats without kits)</strong>
</p><p>Emberhiss – reddish-brown tom with yellow eyes, has a lisp when speaking</p><p>Venomclaw – dark brown tabby tom with long claws, has yellow eyes</p><p>Nightfang – white she-cat with two black back paws, has orange eyes.</p><p>Antfang – tan-colored she-cat with yellow eyes.</p><p>Weaselscar – light brown tom with a white throat and belly with scars on his front legs, has green eyes</p><p>Dapplethroat – dark crème she-cat with dark blue eyes.</p><p>Dawnleap – light brown she-cat with a white chest and paws, has brown eyes. Apprentice: Hopperpaw</p><p>Croweye – all black tom with yellow eyes. Former deputy.</p><p>Nettledust – dull gray tom with a torn eye, has orange eyes.</p><p>Ratnose- all-black she-cat with yellow eyes. Apprentice: Wasp-paw</p><p>
  <strong>Queens: (she-cats with kits or expecting kits)</strong>
</p><p>Ravenwing – all-black she-cat with gray eyes. Mother to Snakekit, an all-black she-cat with green eyes</p><p>
  <strong>Apprentices: (cats 6 moons and older, training to become warriors)</strong>
</p><p>Wasp-paw – orange tabby tom with green eyes.</p><p>Hopperpaw – pale yellow tom with long legs, has blue eyes.</p><p>
  <strong>Elders: (cats who have retired or unable to do warrior duties)</strong>
</p><p>Shadepool – black she-cat with a grey muzzle, virtually blind.</p><p>Mistlefoot – brown tom with one front white foot.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>THUNDERCLAN</strong>
</p><p><strong>Leader: </strong>Lizardstar – odd mottled yellow-brown she-cat with black spots, has green eyes.</p><p><strong>Deputy: </strong>Briarfang – unusually large golden-brown she-cat with large claws, has white paws and amber eyes.</p><p><strong>Medicine Cat: </strong>Hawkwing – large golden-brown tom with white paws and green eyes. Apprentice: Swiftpaw</p><p>
  <strong>Warriors: (toms and she-cats without kits)</strong>
</p><p>Stoneflash – gray she-cat with dark gray spots, has blue eyes.</p><p>Swiftstrike – white tom with one front black paw, has yellow eyes.</p><p>Thornshine – yellow thick furred tabby with gray eyes. Apprentice: Frostpaw</p><p>Owlfeather – gray tabby tom with green eyes. Apprentice: Hollypaw</p><p>Goosenose – brown tabby with a white tail, has amber eyes</p><p>Sweetleaf – calico she-cat with green eyes. Apprentice: Poppypaw</p><p>Coal – black she-cat with amber eyes. Former loner. Apprentice: Blizzardpaw</p><p>
  <strong>Apprentices: (cats 6 moons and older, in-training)</strong>
</p><p>Swiftpaw – white she-cat with black ears and tail. In-training as a medicine cat.</p><p>Blizzardpaw – crème tabby tom with orange eyes.</p><p>Poppypaw – dark red she-cat with a scarred muzzle, has yellow eyes.</p><p>Hollypaw – black she-cat with one white paw, has green eyes.</p><p>Frostpaw – white she-cat with blue eyes.</p><p>
  <strong>Queens: (she-cats with kits or expecting kits)</strong>
</p><p>Nettlepelt – brown tabby with large ears and amber eyes.</p><p>Berrythroat – she-cat with red fur and green eyes.</p><p>
  <strong>Elders: (cats who have retired or unable to do warrior duties)</strong>
</p><p>Stoneheart – sturdy gray tom with a scarred muzzle and face. Blind.</p><p>Tawnyeyes – tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes.</p><p>
  <strong>WINDCLAN:</strong>
</p><p><strong>Leader: </strong>Quailstar – brown tom with white spots on his back, has amber eyes.</p><p><strong>Deputy: </strong>Petalfoot – dainty tabby she-cat with white paws and green eyes.</p><p><strong>Medicine Cat: </strong>Blossombreeze – orange tabby tom with white paws, has green eyes. Apprentice: Cloudpaw</p><p>
  <strong>Warriors: (toms and she-cats without kits)</strong>
</p><p>Snailfoot – solid gray tom with yellow eyes. Apprentice: Twigpaw</p><p>Thawfeather – gray tom with yellow eyes. Apprentice: Breezepaw</p><p>Hollowpelt – black tom with a white belly, has yellow eyes. Apprentice: Aspenpaw</p><p>Stoatrunner – gray tom with large white paws, has green eyes. Apprentice: Runningpaw</p><p>Mumblespots – tom with gray fur, flecked with black spots, has blue eyes.</p><p>Miststrike – blueish gray tom with white paws, has yellow eyes. Formerly of ShadowClan.</p><p>
  <strong>Apprentices: (cats 6 moons and older, in-training)</strong>
</p><p>Cloudpaw – curly-haired white tom with yellow eyes. In-training as a medicine cat.</p><p>Runningpaw – solid light gray tom with amber eyes.</p><p>Aspenpaw – white tom with black patches all over his pelt, has yellow eyes.</p><p>Breezepaw – solid black she-cat with orange eyes.</p><p>Twigpaw – solid brown she-cat with amber eyes.</p><p>
  <strong>Queens: (she-cats with kits or expecting kits)</strong>
</p><p>Hollystripe – black she-cat with green eyes. Mother to Nightkit, a dull black tom with yellow eyes</p><p>
  <strong>Elders: (cats who have retired or unable to do warrior duties)</strong>
</p><p>Frostseeker – curly haired white she-cat with blue eyes.</p><p>Brokenheart – mottled brown she-cat with yellow eyes.</p><p>Galestorm – solid gray tom with blue eyes, missing half of his tail.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>RIVERCLAN:</strong>
</p><p><strong>Leader: </strong>Shiningstar – sleek she-cat with blue fur and gray eyes.</p><p><strong>Deputy: </strong>Cherryburr – All ginger tom with green eyes.</p><p>
  <strong>Medicine Cat: </strong>
</p><p>Yellowbelly – thick-furred yellow tom with amber eyes.</p><p>Brightspots - tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes.</p><p>
  <strong>Warriors: (toms and she-cats without kits)</strong>
</p><p>Newtear –  gray tom with blue eyes. Apprentice: Webpaw</p><p>Acornbreeze- dark brown she-cat with yellow eyes.</p><p>Murktooth – mottled brown-black tom with visible front fangs, has gray eyes</p><p>Stormsplash – dark gray tom with dark blue eyes. Apprentice: Flounderpaw</p><p>Eelbelly – black tom with a white belly, has green eyes and crooked teeth. Apprentice: Troutpaw</p><p>Whiskerpool – solid black tom with amber eyes, has very thick whiskers.</p><p>Birchmask – crème tabby with a white face, has blue eyes. Apprentice: Hailpaw</p><p>
  <strong>Apprentices: (cats 6 moons and older, training to become warriors)</strong>
</p><p>Flounderpaw – dapple gray tom with blue eyes. Former loner.</p><p>Hailpaw – gray slick furred tom with yellow eyes. Former loner.</p><p>Webpaw – white thick furred tom with green eyes</p><p>Troutpaw – blue-blue tabby with green eyes. Former loner.</p><p>
  <strong>Queens: (she-cats with kits or expecting kits)</strong>
</p><p>Rainwhisper – she-cat with blue fur, and gray eyes. Mother to Shellkit, gray tom with green eyes, and Reedkit, dark red tom with yellow eyes.</p><p>Heatherfrost – crème tabby with heather blue eyes.</p><p>
  <strong>Elders: (cats who have retired or unable to do warrior duties)</strong>
</p><p>Onestripe – brown tom with a white streak down his back.</p><p>Shredflake – gray tom with several small bald patches in his fur</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>SKYCLAN</strong>
</p><p><strong>Leader:  </strong>Wildstar – reddish-brown tom whose fur sticks out at odd angles, has amber eyes.</p><p><strong>Deputy:</strong> Larchwing – long-haired gray tom with blue eyes. Apprentice: Flypaw</p><p><strong>Medicine Cat:</strong> Blueflight – dark blue tom with a broad face, has orange eyes.</p><p>
  <strong>Warriors: (toms and she-cats without kits)</strong>
</p><p>Meadowleap <strong>– </strong>light brown tabby she-cat with white paws and chest, has brown eyes.</p><p>Dawnjumper – red tom with yellow eyes.</p><p>Mousehop – brown she-cat with amber eyes.</p><p>Leafpelt – brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Apprentice: Cedarpaw</p><p>Cavewing – shaggy-haired gray tom with blue eyes. Apprentice: Dovepaw</p><p>Sparrowthroat – brown she-cat with a gray throat and belly; has amber eyes. </p><p>Ravensong – solid black she-cat with green eyes. Apprentice: Timberpaw</p><p>Goosemask – brown/gray tom with a black face, has yellow eyes. Apprentice: Owlpaw</p><p>
  <strong>Apprentices: (cats 6 moons and older, training to become warriors)</strong>
</p><p>Cedarpaw – solid dark brown tom with amber eyes.</p><p>Dovepaw – gray tabby she-cat with green eyes.</p><p>Owlpaw – gray tabby tom with a white belly and throat, has green eyes.</p><p>Timberpaw – brown tabby with orange eyes.</p><p>Flypaw –gray tabby with yellow eyes.</p><p>
  <strong>Queens: (she-cats with kits or expecting kits)</strong>
</p><p>Featherbelly –white she-cat with one black paw, has blue eyes and is deaf in one ear.</p><p>
  <strong>Elders: (cats who have retired or unable to do warrior duties)</strong>
</p><p>Fuzzypelt – she-cat with blue eyes and long fluffy black fur and tail. Former kittypet.</p><p>Dusksight – dull gray tom with cloudy eyes.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>CATS OUTSIDE THE CLAN/OTHER ANIMALS</strong>
</p><p>Scorch – a large gray tom with black stripes, has blue eyes. Lives at the Horseplace barn.</p><p>Coffee – solid brown tom that lives with the Twolegs at the Horseplace.</p><p>Pipper – a large black and white dog that understands cats.</p><p>“Sam” – The male Twoleg that lives and works at the Horseplace.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Welcome to my personal OC Warriors fanfic that I have been working on instead of applying for a new job. :D<br/>I decided to do a prologue before the allegiances to try something new and to let readers decide right away if this is worth the read instead of slogging through the first chapter.<br/>This will be part of a series I hope I can finish in a year. </p><p>Leave a kudo and/or comment if you got the time and enjoyed what you have read so far.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was an honest struggle to write. Microsoft states this chapter is over 6000 words and 15 pages long.<br/>And I didn't finish at the part I wanted to. But I say good enough, I will just continue in the next chapter.<br/>This fic is beta by: beta-reader-bean</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun was at its highest point, beaming down harsh Greenleaf light and heat down on the pine trees but as Ravenwing continued to gather moss, she welcomed it. Better to feel the heat rather the never-thawing ice that seemed to have formed inside her. It had been almost been half a moon since the checkup with Gorsepad and Ravenwing was slowly beginning to recover from the shock and numbness from the revelation that she might be expecting kits.</p><p>She had practically begged Hickorystar and Gorsepad to not say anything until it was obvious that she was expecting. Just because Gorsepad suspected that she <em>might</em> have kits didn’t mean that she <em>would</em> have kits.</p><p>But as time when on, the signs became more and more apparent that she would have kits. She would wake up with soreness in her joints and paws even though her nest was filled with moss and feathers to try and ease the pain. She would have difficulties with border patrols as she would find herself out of breathe and having to rest, slowly the patrols significantly. During hunting patrols, she found the smell of prey nauseating rather than tempting and would therefore bring smaller hauls back to the Clan.</p><p>During all of this Ravenwing tried to rationalize that it was all in her head; that it wasn’t because she was expecting kits but rather that she was just overwhelmed of being a warrior finally. She had no choice but to finally admit to herself when the final sign showed itself in Dapplethroat.</p><p>Dapplethroat was an experienced queen and had had several litters in the past where most of them would survive to become warriors. She had also assist Gorsepad with looking after the health of both the nursing queen and their kits. As a result, Dapplethroat knew about expecting queens better than any cat.</p><p>So when she had asked Ravenwing when she was going to the nursery and who the father was. Ravenwing’s expression must have been enough of a clue as Dapplethroat had quietly excused herself. Ravenwing ended up staggering to Gorsepad’s den for another checkup, this time as an expecting queen.</p><p>With some more prodding and squishing, Gorsepad came to the conclusion that Ravenwing was more than a moon along, and would give birth, by the latest, by the next half moon. Ravenwing felt like all the water inside of her was swirling around and around in a dizzying cycle. The assumption of when she became a queen was distressing.</p><p>Gorsepad believed that she was expecting kits half a moon ago, and she had been made a warrior half a moon before that, therefore a full moon ago. But a full moon ago she had been still an apprentice, mentored under Croweye.  And a full moon ago-</p><p>Ravenwing stopped that train of thought immediately as her stomach protested. She didn’t need to – want to – continue the thought but the fact remained; she was expecting, and the father was Croweye. Under Gorsepad’s instructions, she was to go to the nursery and be on light duties until the kits came.</p><p>When Gorsepad told Hickorystar, Ravenwing could see he was unhappy with the news. But whether it was because Ravenwing was expecting so soon after becoming a warrior and therefore could not pull her weight or because Croweye was the father; Ravenwing couldn’t tell but it made her feel awful either way.</p><p>When Ravenwing came out of the medicine den and made her way to the nursery to begin building her new nest, she saw Dapplethroat whispering something to Dawnleap, their eyes not leaving Ravenwing as she entered the nursery.</p><p><em>Stupid gossiping old queens</em>, Ravenwing thought bitterly. <em>By the time the patrols come back, everyone will know that I’m going to have kits! </em></p><p>She rolled the stale bedding into a moss ball and took it outside of the nursery, slipping through the thorn tunnel so that it could be buried away from the camp. Normally, moss bedding would be thrown out in the dirt-place but bedding from the nursery had to be treated differently as the smell of kits could attract larger predators to the camp, such as foxes or badgers.</p><p>After burying the moss by a rotting log, Ravenwing made her way to one of the moss spots that the Clan frequented. By now, the air was hot and off in the distance she could hear Twolegs shrieking, playing on the lake with their water monsters.</p><p>When she had gathered enough moss, she slowly made her way to camp, taking a break to catch her breath. When she returned to camp, she saw that both the border patrol and hunting patrol were back, and was now resting on the edges of camp.</p><p>The camp fell into a hushed silence as Ravenwing made her way to the nursery. Her suspicious were correct, the Clan knew she was expecting. No doubt thanks to Dapplethroat and Dawnleap.</p><p>Ravenwing felt a growl rise in the back of her throat. She had felt isolated when she had been an apprentice, separated from her clan-mates because of Croweye, and now as a warrior, he still isolate her, now as the father of her kits.</p><p>Ravenwing shoved herself into the nursery and threw the moss onto the floor, the fur along her spine prickling. She roughly moved the moss around until it had some seldom to a nest, but it wasn’t enough. She was going to have to get more to try and make it comfortable; unless she wanted to have another night of aching joints and feeling feebler than a sick elder.</p><p>She spun around and ended up smashing her nose into something solid and warm. She reeled back, stars dancing in her eyes as she tried to see what she bumped into. A dark shadow blocked the entrance, making the nursery dark. The smell of toadstools made Ravenwing’s mind reel as she remembered a dark den that smelled of something rotting, trapped by a black shape. </p><p>Ravenwing hissed as she arched her back, fear making chills go up her spine. The dark shape paused and seemed to back up, letting enough light enter the den for Ravenwing to make out the distinct shape and pelt of Ratnose.</p><p>Ravenwing let her fur lie flat as Ratnose dropped a large ball of fresh moss to her paws.</p><p>“I thought you could use some moss,” Ratnose stated, not at all phased that a clan-mate had treated her harshly. “The nests in here haven’t been changed since Nightfang left, when Hopperpaw and Wasp-paw became apprentices.”</p><p>Ravenwing felt her fur burn. Did the Clan think she was useless? She was about to retort, glaring at Ratnose when she continued.</p><p>“Gorsepad is worried that something could go wrong and wants you to stay close to camp,” Ratnose said, her voice not giving away any emotions. “She has asked that a warrior stay with you in the nursery since the father….”</p><p>Here Ratnose paused and Ravenwing felt like there was a trapped bird fluttering in her chest. How did Croweye take the news? Was he happy? Furious? Disappointed in her more than ever?</p><p>Cold fear made her suck in a breath. What would happen when the kits arrived? What would Croweye do to ensure his legacy lived on in his kits? Or would he be so disappointed that he would make Ravenwing give the kits up?</p><p>Killing of kits was against the Warrior Code but leaving them by places where kittypets and Twolegs lived wasn’t. There had been instants in the past, <em>that no Clan would ever dare to admit</em>, where there had been no choice. What kind of life could a kit have if it was stricken permanently by illness or had a deformity, like twisted legs?</p><p>Spots danced in her eyes as Ravenwing felt her legs give out from under her, crumbling to the floor of the nursery as she took in short panicked breaths. Ratnose was immediately by her side, gently licking her in-between her ears, like a mother would do for her kits.  Ravenwing tried to control her breathing, banishing the dark thoughts to the furthest corner of her mind. Slowly Ravenwing rearranged herself until she was laying down properly, Ratnose watching her carefully.</p><p>“Where is Croweye?” she croaked after taking a deep breath, trying to keep her voice from wobbling.</p><p>Ratnose regarded her carefully before replying, “He’s somewhere out in the forest right now. Gorsepad told him when he came because of a thorn in his pad. He reacted…..oddly.”</p><p>Ravenwing was quiet as Ratnose seemed to try and find the right words.</p><p>“He was…..unhappy that you were expecting but, also happy?” Ratnose seemed unsure so she continued. “He always wanted to be a father, he told me that himself. I also know he wanted me to be the one bearing his kits.”</p><p>Ravenwing looked at Ratnose in shock. “I never knew…” she mewed quietly.</p><p>Ratnose shrugged. “It’s in the past,” she stated. “He was happy that he was going to be a father. Disappointed that it was you but he would take it.” Ravenwing flinched. Did Croweye think so little of her that he supposed he would be happy enough with Ravenwing’s blood flowing through his kits as well?</p><p>“Gorsepad wasn’t. In fact, I could say she was furious. More so than she had been with Nightfang several moons before she went to the nursery,” Ravenwing looked at Ratnose in shock. She had never known the Gorsepad had a temper; she had thought the outburst back then had been a fluke. “She yelled at him that he was stupid, forcing an apprentice to have his kits.”</p><p>“As a result, the clan found out when their arguments got too loud. Gorsepad called him quite a few……unrepeatable names and he ran out, yowling that he had his family, bad omens be damned.”</p><p>Ravenwing closed her eyes, the scene Ratnose had described playing in her mind. Croweye, delighted that he has his bloodline continuing, despite Gorsepad having visions from StarClan that had her worried enough to share them with another medicine cat. Gorsepad, worried for her Clan and stronghold to the warrior code, furious that a member of her own Clan would be so flippant.</p><p>Ravenwing sighed as rested her head on her paws before glancing over at Ratnose. “Who will be the warrior then?”</p><p>“I am,” Ratnose stated. “You are a clan-mate that I will always try to be there for.”</p><p>Ravenwing felt a rush of relief and uneasiness go through her. At least with Ratnose, she wouldn’t be alone and it wouldn’t be so awkward as it could be if another warrior was to keep her company. Her uneasiness grew though as her thoughts drifted to Croweye and Gorsepad. What kind of visions had Gorsepad had about Croweye that she talked about with Hawkwing, and why had Croweye said he had his family, bad omens be damned?</p>
<hr/><p>Gorsepad held true to her word and had Ravenwing put on light duties that had her mostly confined to the camp. The only time she could leave was if she had a warrior escorting her. Ravenwing honestly thought this was more so that she couldn’t leave ShadowClan territory to try and met with Hawkwing rather than trying to keep her safe.</p><p>But Ravenwing only grit her teeth and went along with it. The most stressful thing she did was do water patrols with Nettledust or Ratnose in the area around the camp or check the elders for ticks. Those were always fun to do, especially when Mistlefoot complained.</p><p>But right now, Ravenwing sat in the shade near the nursery. With it being sun-high, most of the Clan were doing their attempts to avoid the heat, by staying in the shade or going to more wooded areas of the territory to hunt.</p><p>Ravenwing glanced over to the medicine den where she could see Gorsepad talking to Ratnose. It was the night of the half-moon meeting for the medicine cats and since Gorsepad had no apprentice, Ratnose would be the one to take over emergencies and making sure that Ravenwing would be OK until Gorsepad returned.</p><p>Ravenwing flicked her ears in annoyance as she saw Gorsepad move her forelegs, as if exaggerating some terrible catastrophe. Since confirming that she was expecting, Gorsepad seemed to almost be preparing for Ravenwing to either drop dead or have the kits early.</p><p>And she wasn’t the only one to notice. Dapplethroat, who would normally be helping any expecting queen seemed hesitate to join Ravenwing in the nursery. Emberhiss and Antfang, the younger warriors, had been sent out to help Gorsepad look for more chamomile, chervil and dandelion, common herbs used with kitting.</p><p>Mistlefoot, an elder since before Ravenwing had been born, had even asked what spot in the graves she would want her kits to be in should they not make it. Ravenwing had been horrified and chased the stumbling elder out and cried in her nest until Ratnose came. </p><p>The only cat to not avoid her but also not stop by the nursery, not even once, was Croweye, and Ravenwing wasn’t sure she should be grateful or angry. Even though Hickorystar was keeping Croweye busy by being on constant border patrols and helping Weaselscar with projects such as enforcing the dens, Ravenwing thought he might at least show he cared, even a little.  </p><p><em>Or maybe he doesn’t care as long as the kits survive and his blood continues forward, </em>murmured a small voice. <em>ShadowClan has always placed high regard for fresh blood, be it in the young kits to continue ShadowClan’s existence or in the blood of our enemies. </em></p><p>Ravenwing felt a shiver of unease crawl up her spine at that thought. It was no secret in ShadowClan that leaders past had placed importance on certain warriors continuing their bloodline through their kits. Fangstar, the leader before Hickorystar, had even gone as far as to match certain toms and she-cats to try and get the best results.</p><p>Suddenly feeling cold, Ravenwing rise to her paws and went inside the nursery. The warm darkness was welcomed and seems to help ease the coldness that Ravenwing felt as she made her way to her nest. Thanks to Ratnose, Ravenwing made her nest in in the back of the nursery, as it was much quieter and the most reinforced part of the nursery. She turned around in the nest and laid down, careful to avoid putting any weight on her growing belly.</p><p>Resting inside the nursery to try and get some sleep was much better than trying to stay outside, waiting for Ratnose to keep her company. Resting her head on her paws, she took slow deep breathes to slow her heartbeat. Even if she didn’t fall asleep, it was warm enough that a nice doze would help Ravenwing avoid any forced social interactions with her clan-mates.</p><p> </p><p>Ravenwing slowly came to and noticed that the den was darker than it had been before. Glancing outside she saw that clearing was lit with the colors of sunset. She must have sleep through the rest of the day. It seemed that she was doing more and more since being confined to camp.</p><p>Stretching her legs and letting out a large yawn, Ravenwing stepped outside and felt a cool Greenleaf breeze brush through her fur. She took in a deep breathe, letting the smells of the pine trees mixed with warm soil flood her nose, making her feel safe.</p><p>Taking a note of the fresh-kill pile, Ravenwing noticed a frog and a mouse and she mouth watered. When she had been an apprentice; the rubbery texture of the frogs’ skin had made her stomach queasy. But now? She couldn’t get enough of it.</p><p>Grabbing the two pieces, she made her way back to the shade of the nursery. Ravenwing saw movement in the corner of her eye and turned her head towards the Leader’s Den. She saw Ratnose exiting with Hickorystar and Gorsep following up behind.</p><p>Ravenwing flicked her ears in annoyance but had a sense of worry seeming those three cats together. What did Gorsepad need to tell Hickorystar with Ratnose present? Ravenwing gently shook her head as she lied down by the entrance of the nursery to eat her meal. If it was important she would be informed, Hickorystar never kept his clan-mates in the dark about important matters, and Ravenwing was certain he wouldn’t start now.</p><p>Ravenwing was chewing on the frog as Ratnose came over to her and sat down, nodding her head in greeting. Ravenwing, with her mouth still full, nodded back and took another bite as she regarded Ratnose out of the corner of her eye. Ratnose seemed calmed and relaxed with her eyes half closed as she aimlessly looked around the camp. Ravenwing felt herself relax as well, whatever the meeting had been about, it didn’t seem worrying.</p><p>“Did I miss anything while I was asleep?” Ravenwing asked after she had finished off the mouse and frog.</p><p>Ratnose seem to pause before replying, “Nothing out of the ordinary. Clan-mates went on hunting and border patrols, RiverClan is quiet, but Yellowbelly was seen gathering watermint. Perhaps in case his clan-mates ate land prey instead of fish.”</p><p>Ratnose’s yellow eyes glowed in amusement and Ravenwing couldn’t help but purr. RiverClan had always depended too much on their diet of fish in Ravenwing’s opinion, and it wouldn’t surprise her that they wouldn’t be able to stomach eating land prey like mice.</p><p>“SkyClan was seen hunting rather close to our borders,” Ratnose continued, her eyes serious this time. “Vemonclaw is looking forward to shredding their pelts should they close the border.”</p><p>At this, Ravenwing sighed, hoping that Venomclaw didn’t get his wish. ShadowClan and SkyClan have always had an uneasy relationship when it came to their shared border. Unfortunately, because of short tempers and sharp claws, most of the battles that ShadowClan entered was with SkyClan over said border.</p><p>“Is he looking to re-enact the great patrol battle his father died in?” Ravenwing asked, her voice soft as unease seemed to make her fur prickle.</p><p>Ratnose shook her head, “He wants blood but he isn’t stupid. He knows better than to go looking for trouble, Antfang will make sure of that.”</p><p>Ravenwing tried to find comfort in her friend’s words but couldn’t. Antfang was a good warrior and it was obvious she cared for Venomclaw but Ravenwing didn’t think it would it be enough to quell the desire for blood and revenge that seemed to hold over the unruly warrior.</p><p>Ravenwing laid her head on her paws as she closed her eyes. ShadowClan have always told tales of great battles, placing empathises on victories and avenging fallen blood. Hickorystar had tried to steer away from such empathises as this was the path his predecessor, Fangstar, had done. But old habits died harder than old scents, as was the old saying.</p><p>Dawnleap had always been stubborn and held onto Fangstar’s teaching, telling and retelling her kits and any other kits in the nursery of battles that she had been in. But the one she always retold with such emotion was the battle which killed her mate, Heroncry.</p><p>It had been before Ravenwing was apprentice, when she had been still in the nursery with Shadepool that a terrible border battle had occurred. SkyClan had been hunting on ShadowClan territory so Hickorystar had taken the battle inside SkyClan territory. This had caused the fleeing SkyClan cats to cross the SkyClan-ThunderClan border which then caused the patrolling ThunderClan cats themselves to get involved.</p><p> The battle had been vicious and only ceded when Wildstar, SkyClan’s leader, had struck a killing blow against Hickorystar, taking one of his lives. And that wasn’t the only life lost; two of ShadowClan’s senior warriors, Splashblood and Heroncry, had been killed by the overzealous SkyClan warriors Goosemask and Robinsong. Swiftstrike of ThunderClan had seriously injured Croweye.</p><p>Everyone else had lost clumps of fur and were bleeding from many wounds. Lizardstar of ThunderClan had given both Wildstar and Hickorystar a good tongue lashing, and as the story was told, when the wounded cats limped back to their territories, the laughs of the ThunderClan cats echoed in every cat’s ears.</p><p>Something bumping into her shoulder jostled her upright, her fur bristling as she turned to the worried gaze of Ratnose. Ravenwing took steady breathes to calm her racing heart as she laid back down, Ratnose regarding her with a look of deep thought.</p><p>“You were twitching with a worried look on your face,” Ratnose finally said. “I don’t think that remembering old battles is good for the kits.”</p><p>“How do you know I was thinking about a battle?” questioned Ravenwing. “I could have been thinking about having to hear Mistlefoot complaints again.”</p><p>“Every time a battle was mentioned during your apprenticeship, you would get a worried look on your face. And it’s not exactly a secret that you’re not fond of fighting, thanks to Croweye’s training regimen.”</p><p>Ravenwing dug her claws into the dirt as the fur on her back bristle. Croweye had been a harsh mentor, focusing heavily on battle moves and techniques to the point her hunting skills had suffered.</p><p>“That’s in the past,” Ravenwing snapped. “I will not have to fear battles in these times of peace.”</p><p>Ratnose looked at her with pity before replying, “There can never be peace as long as we are warriors. You’re now a queen so you don’t have to enter battles yet. But once your kits are born and become apprentices, you will return to being a warrior and fight alongside us, as will your kits.”</p><p>“So we are just to live long enough to die in endless bloodshed?” hissed Ravenwing, fear making her heart beating fast. “I am just supposed to have kits in order to continue this cycle? Are all queens supposed to make new cats to kill other cats because of we believe we are right and because StarClan says so!?”</p><p>Ratnose looked shocked at Ravenwing’s exclamation and for once, had no wisdom or reassurance to share. But Ravenwing didn’t bother to wait for her to recover before slipping back into the nursery. Anger and fear pounded too much in her veins for her to fall asleep as she curled into her nest, her back to the entrance of the nursery.</p><p><em>It isn’t fair, </em>Ravenwing thought bitterly, her eyes itching and watering. <em>I never asked for this and I never wanted this. I never wanted to be a queen. By StarClan’s light, how can any warrior think that endless battles and bloodshed is honourable? All it does is create more bloodshed and desires for revenge.</em></p><p>She heard Ratnose shuffle awkwardly into the nursery and slid into her nest without so much as a goodnight. Ravenwing felt her claws slid out and worked them into the moss bedding as a pang of deep sorrow came over her.</p><p><em>I missed Hawkwing</em>, Ravenwing thought miserably. <em>He always knew what to say and make sense of this world that we live in. He would know what to say to help</em> <em>make this kitting go by easier.</em></p><p>Ravenwing shifted in her nest until she could see out the entrance of the nursery and watched the light slowly fade until it was the palest of orange and pink. Ravenwing watched Gorsepad walk past the nursery, towards the thorn tunnel and felt another pang of sorrow.</p><p>How she wished she could ask Gorsepad to pass on a message to Hawkwing for her, to tell him that she missed him and she had to talk to him. But that would be dangerous; even though Croweye was severely disliked by the clan, he was still pure ShadowClan. Hawkwing wasn’t only half ThunderClan and half rogue but also a medicine cat. If there was even a hint that Hawkwing was the father, Ravenwing would be banished before she could say ‘mouse’.</p><p>Shifted around until she was comfortable, Ravenwing closed her eyes and imagined Hawkwing in her mind. His golden fur that shone with such softness and green eyes that she could get lost in. Maybe she wouldn’t be able meet Hawkwing until she had had her kits, but she would try to be patience. It wouldn’t be forever until they next meet.</p><p>Ravenwing stiffened a giggle at the silly thought of bringing her kits to meet her dearest friend. From there, Ravenwing couldn’t stop the scene from unfolding inside of her. Of Ravenwing taking her kits away from ShadowClan and taking them to ThunderClan, and staying there with Hawkwing.</p><p>The look of outrage on Croweye’s face made Ravenwing warm while the look of unrestricted joy on Hawkwing made her sigh. She would be sitting in the shade of an oak tree as she watched the golden brown tom play with three small kits made her feel more at peace than she had in moons as she finally drifted off to sleep.  </p>
<hr/><p>Gorsepad walked slowly along the shores of the lake as she walked past the SkyClan marked border, not paying it any mind. While most warriors would be challenge if seen, medicine cats didn’t have such a restriction, especially on half-moon nights.</p><p>Gorsepad raised her head to the sky above her. The half-moon was just beginning to rise and the first star wouldn’t be seen until sometime after the sun sets. The medicine cats wouldn’t meet until the half-moon is almost at its highest point. But tonight, Gorsepad needed to not only talk to her ancestors, but Hawkwing.</p><p>Gorsepad felt herself become irritated when thinking about the ThunderClan medicine cat. He honestly had just made her life not only more difficult but also more miserable. One would think that the littermate to Briarfang, the most stubborn cat Gorsepad had ever meet, would follow the warrior code and the medicine code.</p><p>But no, he had to have some weird budding romance with Ravenwing and now she was with kits, and Croweye thought he was the father. Great StarClan, what were they thinking when they allowed Barksong to make him his apprentice?</p><p>Gorsepad felt a growl form in the back of her throat that didn’t seem to die as she made her way from SkyClan part of the lake to ThunderClan. Hopefully, there would be some clear answers on what to do for the future.</p><p>As Gorsepad neared the ThunderClan-WindClan border, she was able to spot the orange pelt of Blossombreeze, the WindClan medicine cat grabbing some heather stalks.</p><p><em>Perfect</em>, Gorsepad thought as she quicken her pace towards the WindClan border. <em>I can use him as an excuse to go early to the Moonpool and not have to wait.</em></p><p>“Evening Blossombreeze,” Gorsepad called, seeing Blossombreeze’s tail stand straight up as he looked wildly around, trying to figure out who was calling him. </p><p>Blossombreeze eventually caught sight of Gorsepad and dropped the heather stalks before bounding over to where Gorsepad stood.</p><p>“Evening to you as well Gorsepad,” greeted Blossombreeze, dipping his head in greeting which Gorsepad reciprocated; his green eyes seem to glimmer with part interest and humour as he asked. “Rather early aren’t you? The sun hasn’t set yet.”</p><p>Gorsepad felt frustration bubble inside of her. Blossombreeze had finished his formal training a several moons after Gorsepad’s but he always seem to treat her as if she was the inexperienced medicine cat. There were times when she wished she would scratch his muzzle so that he could see the difference that really was between them.</p><p>But Gorsepad bit her tongue and she let out a small sigh, looking to bubbling river that was off to the side, trying to look dejected.</p><p>“I want to see if I can talk StarClan a little earlier than expected,” Gorsepad replied, before hastily adding after seeing Blossombreeze’s eyes widen. “It’s nothing serious; I just feel a little lost due to…..some family issues.”</p><p>“Ah,” Blossombreeze said, recognition making his green eyes brighten. “I can understand that-<em>hardly, Gorsepad snorted mentally, all of your family is dead</em>-I can take you there along the WindClan border and meet you after I have treated some torn claws.”</p><p>Gorsepad dipped her head, “Thank you Blossombreeze, I would truly appreciate it.”</p><p>Blossombreeze smiled, “Anytime. Always happy to help a fellow medicine cat. Come on. I’m sure we can get close to the Moonpool before the sun fully sets. That should give you enough time.” And with that, Blossombreeze bounded away, Gorsepad a few paw-steps behind him.</p><p>Gorsepad smiled as she raced behind Blossombreeze, the two keeping an even pace along the border. But all too soon, Blossombreeze began to slow down and Gorsepad begrudging slowed down as well until both had stopped.</p><p>“Sorry,”Blossombreeze panted. “Guess there was a reason I wasn’t a moor runner.”</p><p><em>There was a reason why you shouldn’t have become a medicine cat as well but it didn’t stop you</em>, Gorsepad thought bitterly.</p><p>“It’s all right Blossombreeze,” Gorsepad said instead, placing her tail on Blossombreeze’s heaving flank. “You took me far enough, I should be able to make on my own. You should get back to your camp, you have those torn claws to look after remember?”</p><p>Gorsepad didn’t wait for Blossombreeze’s reply as she took off. Gorsepad felt like she was running on winged paws as the sweet Greenleaf air surrounded her. When was the last time she had time to herself just to run?</p><p>All too soon, the entrance to the Moonpool came into view and Gorsepad was forced to slow down or end up sliding into the hollow and even fall into the Moonpool.</p><p>Gorsepad purred in amusement. <em>That would truly be funny</em>, she thought as she padded into the hollow. <em>Wonder what the other medicine cats say, to have another cat dare disturb this sacred place like that? </em></p><p>Gorsepad made her way through the entrance and padded down the slope, only stopping until she was at the edge of the Moonpool, its ice cold water gently lapping at her paws. She couldn’t stop the shiver that made her way down her spine. Even after countless seasons of being a medicine cat and making the trek to the Moonpool, she still never truly felt comfortable here, at the place where StarClan’s power was strongest and clearest.</p><p>Gorsepad raised her head to see the sky finally darken, the last dying rays of the sun fading. Gorsepad felt another shiver go down her spine as she took a steady breathe, as she moved off to a corner of the Moonpool, so that she wouldn’t be disturbed by the arriving medicine cats.</p><p>Taking another look to the sky to see a star faintly glimmering so high above her did Gorsepad lower her muzzle and drink from the Moonpool. The water seemed to suck all the warmth that was inside her, and her paws felt like they were stone. Finally drinking her fill, did Gorsepad try to make herself comfortable and lie down; her eyes already closing as she felt the heaviness of sleep take her.</p><p> </p><p>The first thing Gorsepad noticed was the smell, the freshness that could only accompany the deepest of frost. Only heartbeats later did her other sense pick up sensations that instead of rush at her which usually happen, but came to her gently.</p><p>Such as the warmth of the air and the softest of the grass underneath her, hear the bubbling of gently streams and could see the bright silver light that seem to penetrate her eyes even when closed. Gorsepad was in StarClan.</p><p>Gorsepad shifted her weight onto her hauches as she slowly lifted herself up and opened her eyes. The clearing she was in was surrounded by great oaks, their large trunks dwarfing the trees that made up ThunderClan’s territory. Gorsepad regarded the clearing with disdain as she noticed the light silver shin that seemed to coat everything like the faintest of spider webs. To some, this was beautiful, but to Gorsepad, it looked unnatural and ugly.</p><p>Gorsepad’s ears flicked as a large burly brown tom entered the clearing, his gray eyes clear and soft with sympathy. Gorsepad felt her claws slide out and the tom’s gray eyes harden. Gorsepad fought back a smirk as he waddled over. It seemed that her ancestors were just as eager to talk to her as she was to them, which honestly, wasn’t very much.</p><p>“It has been a few seasons since you willing came to us Gorsepad,” mewed the tom, his voice clear and absent of any watery rasping. Gorsepad felt her ears flick in surprise to which the tom let out an assumed purr.</p><p>“You look surprise; don’t you recognize your old mentor?” he teased, the warmth and familiarly in this gray eyes made Gorsepad’s pelt prickle uncomfortably.</p><p>“I honestly am surprised by StarClan’s ability to heal those that have passed. You don’t sound like the dying and despairing old cat that made me his apprentice because I had a good memory for herbs,” Gorsepad mewed coldly, feeling a glimmer of satisfaction as the light faded from the tom’s eyes.</p><p>“But I’m not here to talk about the past which cannot be changed. I’m here to talk about the future that is coming. Or do your all seeing eyes not see what is happening in ShadowClan at the moment, Beaversnap?”</p><p> Beavernsnap sighed and looked like he was ready to scold Gorsepad but he paused as a breeze drifted through the clearing. Gorsepad was only able to grasp a few familiar scents before it passed; pine trees, the lake, catmint and….blood?</p><p>“Though the way Ravenwing’s kits were conceived is not what was planned, it won’t make them any less welcomed by ShadowClan and StarClan,” Beaversnap said, heaviness in his tone that made Gorsepad feel uneasy.</p><p>“But, like all paths that warriors take, we can only see the beginning and the possible endings. How any warrior fulfills their destiny is up to them,”Beaversnap continued. “It has been foretold that two kits of Ravenwing’s will join StarClan’s ranks much too soon in their young lives, but their destiny lies in another role.”</p><p>“So then…,” Gorsepad said slowly. “I have nothing to worry about. If they are dead then-“</p><p>“So soon to scratch off lives to cats that you despise Gorsepad,” sneered Beaversnap gently. “Did I only teach you quiet resentment when you were my apprentice? You have done the check-up yourself; Ravenwing is having <strong>three</strong> kits, maybe even more.”</p><p>Gorsepad felt as if she was being dropped back down all the way to the Moonpool as Beaversnap continued.</p><p>“Two of the kits will be joining StarClan, but one will survive and have her siblings by her side as a source of warmth and guidance. The surviving kit will be ShadowClan’s gently darkness, unlike you who has been its harshest light.”</p><p>“But their parentage-!” cried Gorsepad and Beaversnap shook his head slowly.</p><p>“We have seen the foolishness that is the love between Ravenwing and Hawkwing but their hearts, prides and loyalties are in the right place. Yes, they broke the warrior code but there are times when the code is broken for the greater good. Remember the old nursery tales of Firestar, Bramblestar, Silverstream the silver cat, Leafpool and her kits? I understand your concerns but it will be fine.”</p><p>“No!” screeched Gorsepad. “It will not be fine! If breaking the code for tainted blood like that is fine then why was I-?</p><p>“We have gone over this to the moon and back!” snarled Beaversnap. “What happened was a perverted idea of blood from a leader who was more dead than alive!”</p><p>Gorsepad was shaking, her claws digging into the soil as Beaversnap was heaving, foam gathering on the corners of his mouth before he recovered his breathe and continued.</p><p>“What happened to you was unfair and unjust. I f I had known what was going to happen I would have done many things differently. But I cannot change the past nor can StarClan. What you are doing is basically digging up a rotting corpse, tossing it any round and complaining about the stench and mess it makes,” Beaversnap’s voice was strained as if trying to hold back utter fury which died as he let out a truly exhausted, “Let go of the past, please”</p><p>Gorsepad let out a growl as she shut her eyes closed, trying to control her thoughts. It has been seasons and it seems that she couldn’t let go of her grudges and hurts that were as old as her. If StarClan said it was ok with the kits parentage, then Gorsepad would have to begrudgingly bow to that knowledge and accept the wisdom that came with it.</p><p>But she won’t not let go nor would she forget the past, but she wouldn’t let it cloud her judgement, not now. The past that lead her to her destiny and the emotions that came with it, she would let simmer inside of her until her confrontation with Fangstar and Hickorystar in StarClan.</p><p>But for now, she had to live and see the end of her density, no matter how much she hated it. Gorsepad breathed in slowly the air of StarClan, ignoring the metal tang she could taste at the back of her throat.</p><p>Feeling her heart still racing, Gorsepad held her breathe for several beats before slowly letting it go. She continued to breathe slowly until her heart and mind seemed to finally steady themselves.</p><p>Opening her eyes, she looked at Beaversnap with a neutral look. Beaversnap’s frame seem to radiant indifference but his eyes were a raging storm that threaten to break.</p><p>“What am I to do for the kits? If two are to die, then Ravenwing might lose herself in mourning and there is no herb for a broken heart. We both know that,” Gorsepad said coolly, surprised that her voice sounded so calm and collected.</p><p>“Reconnect her with the Clan, no longer drive them away as you have. Ravenwing will reconnect with Hawkwing when the time is right; he will guide her when you cannot. As for the kit….”</p><p>Gorsepad raised an eyebrow as Beaversnap seemed to be lost on what to say next.</p><p>“Well, it’s probably best if I don’t continue. Faith will help the kit to take the correct path when its time,” Beaversnap mewed, looking suddenly uncomfortable.</p><p>Gorsepad let out a hum of disinterest as the world around her began to gently fade. She looked Beaversnap in the eyes until he also faded and there was only black and silence.</p><p> </p><p>Gorsepad’s body felt heavy as she slowly got to her paws, the world around her seeped in shadows. Raising her head to look above her, she saw the moon was well past its highest point and was no longer above the Moonpool. Gorsepad’s whiskers twitched in surprise, had that much time really passed? The world of StanClan was truly strange and differnet from his world of the living.</p><p>Gorsepad blinked her eyes slowly as they readjusted to the darkness, and wasn’t surprised when she was able to see the other medicine cats around the pool, each one deep asleep. Turning her sight back to the pool, Gorsepad went over the meeting with Beaversnap, especially his parting words.</p><p>It was obvious that Beaversnap had not been forth-coming about Ravenwing’s possible surviving kit, <em>ShadowClan’s gently darknes</em>, as he had put it. Emotions seem to swirl underneath her pelt at those implications. Was the kit meant to have a role greater than that of being a simple warrior and/or parent of future litters? Such as a leader or a……</p><p>Gorsepad stiffen as a feeling of dread seemed to creep up pelt. Gorsepad knew she was getting old, she could feel it in her joints, especially during leaf-bare. Blossombreeze was a few season younger than her but he was already training an apprentice who was almost at the point of receiving his full name. Was Ravenwing’s kit to become her apprentice, to take over the role of medicine cat from her?</p><p>Gorsepad gritted her teeth at that idea as something deep inside repelled against that idea. Was another cat being forced to become a medicine cat a ShadowClan tradition or would this kit willing join the role?</p><p>Gorsepad once again regarded the stars above her and felt a calmness come over her. StarClan had decreed that this kit would be of importance, but that did not mean that she would be the willing mentor. No, she would be the mentor to this kit as Beaversnap had been to her.</p><p>Come devouring fire and darkness, Gorsepad knew where she stood. If going against StarClan was part of her destiny, then so be it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Liked it? Take a moment to leave a kudo<br/>Feedback/criticism/enjoyed it? Take a minute for a comment.<br/>Thanks for reading, see you in the next chapter</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>